Oh, Sweet Sex Pistols!
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: What if Juno went into labor alone...guess who happens to stop by? MarkJuno some age change-not crazy


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Juno

A/N: This is pretty much similar to the movie, but what if mark was 26 and Juno was 17, and when she went into labor no one was there….

* * *

The tiny car rolled over her bulbous belly. Everything had fallen to pieces, Mark was leaving Vanessa. She didn't have an excuse to talk to him, to hear him reassuring her. On the brink of tears, her eyes widened when a rush of wetness hit her legs. Juno's heart started to thud in her chest.

In the midst of her panicked breathing Juno's hamburger phone started to ring, "Ye-ah," she asked breathily.

A familiar voice filled her ears, "Juno? Are you alright?"

"Either I just peed my pants or I'm about ready to squeeze this thing out," grunting in pain, the teenager curled up into a ball.

Mark froze, "Juno, where are you?"

Juno sobbed openly, "My room, home, I need…to…get to the hospital."

"Where's your dad," Mark asked as he jumped out of his car.

"Gone, next state over. Oh, sweet Sex Pistols!"

"Sweetie, listen to me, where's your room?"

Whimpering unhappily, Juno told him and then heard heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs and then her door flew open.

Mark, hair tousled, stood in the doorway, "Okay, everything is going to be okay."

Juno just moaned again and let Mark lift her up Rhett Butler style. Cradling the teenager to him, the older man moved as fast as he could out to his car. Setting her down in the backseat and buckling her in. Jogging around to his door, he started the engine and sped off to the hospital.

Casting worried glances at the rearview mirror, he watched as Juno sobbed and grunted through the pain. Neither of them really heard his soothing words.

Pulling into the emergency lane he shut the car off and hurried to get Juno. Pulling the brunette to him he kissed her forehead, and swiped away a few of her tears.

Stalking inside he looked at a nurse, "She's in labor."

A doctor passing by grabbed a gurney and helped Mark to settle the girl on it, "When did her water break?"

"Fifteen minutes ago," Mark responded after glancing at the clock.

"Okay," the doctor tried to smile reassuringly as he started to wheel Juno back to an empty room, "how far apart are her contractions."

Choking through the pain Juno wanted to crack a joke, but the blinding pain her back was more important, "Like a minute and half for about 50 seconds."

The doctor grinned tightly, "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes to check dilation and I'll have a nurse bring you some admissions forms."

Juno tensed before groping inside her pocket and pulling out a wad of papers, "Here, they make me carry them around in case of this happening," Mark grabbed the papers and handed them to the doctor.

Once they were alone, Mark slid his hand around Juno's, "I'm here, everything will be okay."

"Yeah, you try squeezing an abnormally shaped cantaloupe out of your vagina," she spat before clamping down on his hand.

"Do you want me to call anyone?"

"Dad, and Brenda."

Taking the phone from the side table, Mark dialed the number she told him.

"Yes, this is Mark Loring. I'm at the hospital with Juno, she's in labor. Yes, I'm staying with her. She's fine right now except for the pain. Okay, I'll tell her when she stops mangling the pillow. Bye."

Juno was indeed strangling the pillow that was not quite comfortable. A nurse wearing pink scrubs poked her head into the room before walking right in.

"Alright, Juno, we're going to get you changed into a gown and then we'll get you settled the rest of the way. If you want your husband can stay in here," the woman smiled good-naturedly.

Mark stood and helped Juno sit up, "No, I'll step outside. I'll be right outside if you need me."

Juno was too focused on breathing to really notice what he said. The door closed and the nurse helped her take off her sweatshirt and slightly damp jeans. Tying the gown closed, the nurse helped Juno settle back onto the bed and covered her legs up.

"Would you like some ice-chips?"

"Yeah, and then some drugs."

Laughing the nurse left the room only to have Mark come back in with a pitcher of ice-chips.

"Your Dad said they would head back as soon as they could, but I'm staying with you."

Nodding through her pain filled haze, Juno pushed down into her pillows, "Why-how were you right outside when I needed you?"

Sliding onto the bed next to her Mark wrapped an arm around her, "I wanted to talk to you, you were so upset when I told you about leaving Vanessa, I just hated you being mad at me."

"I wasn't mad at you, scared, confused, very hormonal yes."

"Good, if you were mad at me, who would tell me my music doesn't suck?"

Juno scrunched her nose up, "Mmm, your momma."

Mark laughed and squeezed Juno a little, "Now, let's see about getting you through this."

* * *

Mark watched in utter amazement as Juno gritted her teeth and pushed, her hair was slicked to her head and she was pale beyond belief, but she was beautiful. He didn't care that his fingers were in danger of being crushed, he just couldn't believe that she was doing this, giving life. The look of peace the second she heard the baby's first cry, saw the first "gory" hand, the tears that he knew were not joy but sadness. She was losing a piece of herself.

* * *

Cradling her to his chest, Mark rocked a sobbing Juno. The nurse had told him the adoptive mother was with the baby, and so he was left to console a grieving girl. His shirt was soaked through but he couldn't care.

"Juno, you're beautiful, amazing, I love you. What you did in there, I would have cried, but I'm too manly."

There, her beautiful laugh through the tears, a small smile, "love you too," she sighed before looking into his dark eyes, "I miss it."

"What?"

"The bump, I kind of like it," she muttered into his chest.

"I know, I miss it too, but now we can dance without a third party between us," Mark rumbled.

It went back and forth for a few more minutes before Juno fell into an exhausted sleep, neither noticing the tall, rather gangly boy standing at the window, a from firmly affixed to his face.

Out of a mistake and a little luck, love was born. Mother and Son, Woman and Man.

* * *

I am a huge Mark Juno fan…hehe, I think that they had much better chemistry than Bleeker andJuno…but whatever. Please review. Thinking about writing another Juno Mark oneshot as well.


End file.
